House of Mystery
by The Unlucky 13
Summary: My season 2
1. Chapter 1

Nina's POV  
Fabian walked home with me. A permanently etched smile on my face  
could only begin to describe the perfect ending to the best day. The  
mystery was over, the cup was assembled, and I won't have to worry  
about anything for another twenty- five years. As soon as I walked  
past the threshold of Anubis House, I knew something was wrong. I  
walked to the base of the stairs, not being able to shake the quiet  
eeriness. I felt a strong wave of dizziness sweep over me; I managed  
to grab hold of the banister to steady myself. I heard a ghostly  
chuckle.  
"And you thought that it was all over." A girl's voice laughed.  
"What do you mean it's not over?" I questioned.  
" Nina, Are you alright?" Fabian's concerned voice broke through the  
third party conversation, he had seen me grasp the stairs.  
Before I could answer him the girl continued.  
"If you are a dreamer, come in,  
If you are a dreamer, a wisher, a liar,

A hope-er, a pray-er, a magic bean buyer...

If you're a pretender, come sit by my fire

Fore we have some flax-golden tales to spin  
Come in!  
Come in!  
This is just the beginning, Nina. It is bigger than just you now."She  
whispered knowingly, the sound of her laughter echoed through the  
walls of the house.  
That's when it all went black…


	2. Chapter 2

"Nina?" A voice asked. It sounded like Fabian.  
"Come on, Nina. Please wake up." He squeezed my hand with both of his.  
"Fabian, the doctor told Trudy that Nina'll wake tomorrow. First thing  
in the morning you can check on her and Amber will tell you if she  
wakes up during the night." It sounded like Patricia had a strong  
argument.  
"Tell Trudy five more minutes, (He squeezed my hand again) I want to be  
there when she wakes up." Fabian continued desperately, he noticed  
that he was trapped in a corner.  
"You told us that twenty minutes ago, Trudy says now." Patricia  
countered Fabian. I wished she wouldn't be so hard on him. Fabian  
sighed loudly, he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. He paused at  
my ear, "Just wait until morning to wake up. I'll be there waiting for  
you." He released my hand. I wanted so bad to stop him from walking  
away. I wanted to open my eyes and find his warm chocolate eyes  
staring patiently back at me. But as much as I wanted to, my eyes  
stayed closed. I remained a frozen statue, a prisoner of the endless  
territory of my mind. I heard his shoes walk away from mine. There was  
only one thing left to do. I remained faithful to his wishes. I  
succumbed to the darkness once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's POV  
My first noise that I experienced when I resurfaced was a watch alarm.  
I heard a quiet groan and a brief fumble.  
"Sorry Nina." I heard Fabian whisper. I wondered if this was the same  
as a husband talking to his comatose wife at the hospital. As if they  
were still there. Fabian hummed a little unfamiliar tune as he scraped  
a chair over to his regular position by my bed. The song abruptly cut  
off as he took my hands in his.  
"Come on Nina. Time to open your eyes. For me, please open your eyes."  
Fabian pleaded.  
I slowly opened my eyes, letting them adjust to the change of light  
from the darkness I was so attuned to. My eyes met Fabian's. I could  
immediately read him like a book, relief was written clear all over his  
face. I smiled back at him. A clear joyous and tired smile.  
"Hey sleepyhead." He lightly responded to my smile, a mirror of my  
face down to the last facet and rivet.  
I stretched, lengthening my sore bones. "How long have I been out?" I  
asked bluntly trying to fill the gaps.  
"A day and a half." He tried to keep the subject light. "Can you  
remember why you fainted?" It seemed like a conversations of twenty  
questions we were trying to ask simple questions to get a harder answer.  
"The Voice." I breathed, a flash of recognition crossed my face as I  
remembered the haunting voice and the even more puzzling poem.  
"Sarah? I thought that the mystery was over; what did she say?" Fabian  
questioned. He had asked two questions.  
"It was a girl's voice, about our age." I thought for a second when a  
thought dawned on me. "She wasn't British." It was one of those fore-  
head smacking moments.  
"Then defiantly it wasn't Sarah, but who else would-" Fabian's aloud  
thoughts were cut off as all sounds were silenced. A new voice  
overcame through a thick cloud of silence, and familiar blackness  
washed over me.  
"If I am amoung the hidden,  
You are amoung the sane.  
Together we face a common ground,  
Where both our crossroads remain.  
We are different, but still the same.  
We both listen to a similar refrain." The girl's voice continued in an  
ominous tone.  
Finally, I slowly regained my senses. First my hearing and then my  
vision brightened; black, then gray, white, and then it registered my  
surroundings.  
I met Fabian's concerned eyes "We need to call a Sibuna with everyone.  
Now." 


	4. Chapter 4

Ana's POV  
I balanced my small piece of decrepit luggage in one hand. It must  
have been a sorry sight to see. A young girl wearing torn, ripped, and  
faded jeans. This girl also was wearing long sleeved T- shirt even  
though the afternoon wasn't particularly cold, bearing a single  
rectangular suitcase with the handle clearly only fastened with a long  
silver piece of duct-tape. I slowly ran my free hand over my ponytail.  
As if a poor set of clothes wasn't the least of my problems, I had a  
yellowish purple bruise across my left cheek bone. I had to almost  
always wear long sleeves to cover the criss-crossing trail of bruises  
and cuts, some ranging from purple to yellow. That was me, Anatsarina  
Hatshepsut Merrell. A double rainbow. I smiled to myself, an  
irrational gesture of light through my nightmare. I prepped myself for  
my stay overseas in Britain. New schools are bad. PRIVATE schools are  
ten times worse, especially because there isn't anything private about  
them. I hated new schools. New schools means unfamiliar students,  
curious and questioning students. Changing in general I don't like. I  
want a nice safe and secure environment for my juvenile years. I knew  
that my chances of that are slim to none, almost impossible. I was  
just notorious for conjuring up all sorts of misfortune. Was normal  
really too much to ask for? A fresh start is too much for me to  
deserve? I took a deep, slow breath and I knocked on the door. Almost  
immediately a tall boy with shaggy dirty blondish hair answered the  
door. As I looked up at him I carefully took in his seemingly  
prominent scowl and how his eyes shone with endless years of mischief.  
He stood there frozen in motion.  
"Uh, can I come in?" I asked him, hoping that would trigger an aural  
response.  
"What are you, twelve? " He questioned. His eyes seemed to trail up  
and down across me, judging me by my physical characteristics.  
"I'm fourteen." I responded annoyingly. Do I really look twelve? Then  
rudely enough the door was slammed shut. Right in my face. I sighed  
and frowned. I silently cursed him in Arabic. I set my bag down and I  
leaned against the doorframe. It was getting pretty lonely on the  
doorstep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ana's POV  
The days passed and my housemates became more and more curious about  
who I was and where I came from. Things I wanted to tell everyone but  
could never find the right words to say them. If they didn't come out  
right it's better to keep them inside. The words inside of became  
restless, scraping almost painfully against the inside of my body.  
They finally burst out of me at dinner.  
"So, Ana where are you from?" Fabian asked.  
"Here and there, Mostly Cincinnati." I answered carefully. Choosing my  
words.  
"Trudy said that but she wouldn't tell us anything else. Just that it  
was really tragic." Nina questioned.  
I snorted at tragic. I had a different word for it. All eyes turned to  
me. I set my fork down and folded my hands. "Fine, what do you want to  
know?"  
How come you wear long sleeves everywhere. I mean, they're so last  
year. Amber scoffed, always the beauty queen. I took a deep breath and  
rolled up my sleeves. Everyone gasped at my damaged arms.  
Nina, usually the calm one was at a loss for words."Who...Wha...Huuh?"  
"Do your parents know about this?" Fabian's mouth was agape in shock  
as he said this.  
I laughed, "Oh yeah, they know about this." Laughter clearly in my  
voice.  
Nina responded in my voice. "You did that to yourself?" Her expression  
a mask of horror and disgust. I immediately jerked my sleeves down, my  
eyebrows narrowed in anger.  
"And even after all these years, I am considered the accused and not  
the victim." 


	6. Chapter 6

Ana's POV

At dinner the next day I refused to talk to anyone. Especially Nina. I  
guess it isn't really her fault. She didn't know any better. But to  
make an accusation like that. It is inexcusable. For right know  
at least. As all of us gathered around the table we picked at our food  
quietly. An uncomfortable silence pressed down on the crowd. Just then  
Mr. Victor came in.  
"Ana, You have a call."  
I quickly left the room trying to avoid all the eyes cast down at  
their plates.  
"Hello?" I asked curiously into the receiver.  
"Ana?" A familiar voice answers back.  
"Hey Lisa. Don't tell me Grace got adopted."  
"No it's much worse the cancer-" Lisa rushed, urgency clear in her  
voice.  
"But, her remission." I cut in. Please Lord don't tell me-  
"She only has a few hours left." Lisa said carefully.  
"Oh God." My voice full of stress and worry.  
"I'll put her on." She avoided getting in between me and Grace.  
"Hey." Grace answered.  
"Guess Who!" My voice full of mock enthusiasm.  
"Annie Bannanie!" Her voice lit up with real excitement.  
"That's right. How are you doing?"  
"It hurts." She complained after a fit of coughing.  
"I know sweetie, but it will be over soon."  
"Where will I go?" Her innocence almost made me laugh. Almost.  
"To heaven, sweetie. You'll be happy there." How could you explain  
your religion to a seven year old on her death bed.  
"Will you be there with me, Annie?"  
"Not now. But maybe soon." I said depressingly.  
"But how can I be happy if you aren't there?" She wondered aloud.  
I smiled and chuckled as a few tears slid down my cheeks.  
"Because you'll know that I love you more than my own life. That one  
day I will come and you will be waiting for me. Until then, though you  
need to be patient."  
"But I don't want to wait!" She whined.  
"Does it help that I love you?" I joked.  
"I love you, Ana. I'll see you soon. Goodbye." Grace's breathing  
became labored and I listened as her breath hitched and quieted.  
"Bye Gracie. I love you." I felt more tears pour down my cheeks as I  
tried to compose myself.  
I heard brief fumbling on the other side of the telephone line, "She's  
dead." Lisa's thick voice rang solemn.  
I heard the telephone beep signaling that the person on the other line  
had hung up. I set the phone back on the stand and stumbled up the  
stairs blindly. I bumped into someone.  
"Sorry" I muttered rushing to get to my room.  
"It's fine- O my gosh, Ana. Are you okay."  
I finally found my room and slammed the door behind me. I collapsed on  
my bed. I let out heartbroken sobs. I didn't care who heard me now.  
It was just me and my grief that mattered. I sat crying while my heart  
broke neatly into a thousand little pieces. 


End file.
